


maybe snakes want to be loved too

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, First Dates, M/M, Romance, Routine, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: минхо делает ставку на то, улыбается ли чан, пока целует его.





	maybe snakes want to be loved too

**Author's Note:**

> я: я ненавижу осень  
тоже я: каждую осень писать работы про осень
> 
> я: октябрь мой самый нелюбимый месяц  
тоже я: ассоциировать минхо с октябрём
> 
> дисклеймер: мои стрёмные метафоры всё ещё стрёмные, а ещё я снова слила концовку

Чан безумно предсказуемый. Чан — человек-клише.

У него веснушки на щеках проступают от солнца, потому что он из Австралии, он очень быстро напивается, потому что обычно вообще не пьёт, он считает, что все конфликты можно решить дипломатично, а ещё очень любит миллион раз обсудить за круглым столом каждый конфликт, чтобы помочь всем, потому что он очень добрый. Он ищет предлоги, чтобы позвать к себе, когда хочет остаться наедине. Он выбирает тот фильм, который позволит ему взять Минхо на слабо, чтобы не действовать предсказуемо. 

И конечно же Чан позовёт его на свидание после того, как они переспали.

Минхо колко шутит, что всё это ради того, чтобы в следующий раз Чан мог спать с ним без угрызений совести и нарушения своих моральных принципов, за что получает несильный, но вполне убедительный удар кулаком под рёбра от раскрасневшегося Чана. Минхо мог бы пошутить ещё о том, что Чан так покраснел, потому что Минхо поймал его с поличным, но не делает этого, потому что в каждой шутке если не доля правды, то доля страхов неоправданных надежд есть точно. И потому что на самом деле Минхо этого пусть и ожидал, но не надеялся (на то, что именно его Чан позовёт), и потому что у него от этого предложения сходить на свидание всё внутри рушится, строится заново, опять рушится и умирает, а потом возрождается по новой.

Чанбин предлагает Чану сводить Минхо в серпентарий, чтобы на случай чего его можно было прямо там и оставить, в естественной среде обитания. В этот раз кулаком под рёбра получает уже Чанбин, только от Минхо и намного сильнее.

Чан говорит, что если бы он решил оставить Минхо в его естественной среде обитания, то отвёл бы его в котокафе. Вот только Чан бы его всё равно никогда не оставил. 

Минхо отвечает, что для кошек котокафе не самое подходящее место для жизни, но понимает, что именно Чан под этим имел в виду, поэтому изо всех сил пытается удержать от падения очередной небоскрёб. 

В итоге Чан просто ведёт его в крошечную кофейню за углом, в которой иногда подрабатывает Уджин, в девять утра, потому что «на первом свидании самое важное — это узнать друг друга, соответственно нужно идти в такое место, где можно поговорить в спокойной обстановке, а места вроде кинотеатров, парков, торговых центров или даже «Техаса» — слишком шумные и людные. Поэтому мы идём туда, где в такое время точно не будет много людей». На что Минхо просто вскидывает брови, неуверенно кивает и позволяет Чану взять себя за руку. 

Он не напоминает Чану ни о том, что Чан не пьёт кофе, ни о том, что они друг друга уже, вроде как, достаточно знают. После недавней ночи даже, наверное, слишком.

В этом и неловкость: знать друг о друге чуть больше, чем знают остальные. Чуть больше то есть то, чего не знает вообще никто. 

Как пели отцы-прародители, _i hate me now_, так вот Минхо тоже себя сейчас ненавидит за то, что запомнил так много подробностей. То, что у Чана волосы хоть и убитые, но всё ещё достаточно мягкие — достаточно для того, чтобы щекотать Минхо шею; — то, что Чан его невесомо, почти не касаясь пальцами, держал за подбородок, чтобы Минхо смотрел ему в глаза всё время, даже когда Чан стягивал с него футболку; то, что после того, как он её стянул, то первым делом поцеловал Минхо в ямочку на плече; то, как в это время они стояли на кровати на коленях; то, как на следующее утро он улыбнулся, когда увидел, что Чан словил щекой радужные лучи, отражающиеся от стеклянной пирамидки на прикроватной тумбочке, и оставил на этом месте поцелуй. Всё это запомнил, но не запомнил главного. Улыбался ли Чан в то время, как целовал его. И теперь это мучает его сильнее всего. 

Минхо ковыряет вилкой свой чизкейк (чизкейк вкусный, это просто жизнь у Минхо такая хуёвая), и Чан не может не спросить его, что случилось. Но Минхо от таких вопросов всегда хорошо уходил, слишком уж часто ему их задавали. 

Они всё же идут домой через парк, потому что есть в этом какая-то романтика: замёрзнуть снаружи так, чтобы изнутри стало теплее. Чан надеется, что, может, и Минхо к нему наконец оттает. Чан сильнее кутается в шарф и застёгивает куртку, когда дует ветер, смотрит на остатки пожелтевших листьев на деревьях и под ногами, а потом на Минхо. И думает о том, что некоторым людям удивительно к лицу осень, и Минхо из этих самых людей. Чанбин бы сказал, что это потому, что Минхо — холоднокровное существо, хотя смысла в этом нет никакого, но это не волнует никого, а Чанбина так точно. Чан так-то тоже родился в октябре, но всегда ощущал себя максимально летним человеком, не настолько, конечно, как Феликс, Феликс — это просто хуманизация лета, но летом Чан чувствует себя комфортнее всего и безумно скучает по жаркому солнечному климату Сиднея, находясь в холодном дождливом Сеуле. Чан даже не думал, что бывают люди, которых осень может украсить, и Минхо — это даже не ранняя осень со всеми её красками и каким-никаким, но теплом, а именно этот самый октябрь: сдержанный, отрешённый и непредсказуемый. Чан даже не думал, что кто-то способен вписываться в осень так гармонично. Но Минхо, кажется, чувствует себя в такой погоде как дома. Если Феликс — это хуманизация лета, то Минхо с безупречной точностью хуманизирует осень.

Минхо сложно вывести на разговор, он этого не любит, поэтому Чан и пытался сделать всё поступками, но, кажется, сделал всё только хуже. Потому что во-первых, Минхо никогда ничего не говорит, а во-вторых, Чан никогда не знает, о чём Минхо думает. Никто не знает. Потому что если спросить напрямую:

— О чём ты думаешь? 

В ответ получишь что-то вроде:

— О том, чтобы вычислить HP своих кошек. 

В такие моменты кажется, что они вообще друг другу не подходят. Но тогда почему никто из них отпускать друг друга не хочет тоже?

Минхо видит, что Чану холодно, и знает, что холод Чан не любит, поэтому сворачивает в сторону дома. Они не то чтобы идут всю дорогу молча, но и не то чтобы много разговаривают. В целом, Чан ведёт односторонний диалог, в который Минхо периодически вклинивается каким-то фразами и шутками в тему или просто в нужный момент улыбается. В какой-то степени их отношения вернулись в норму, всё могло бы быть и хуже, но радует ли это Минхо? Нет. Радует ли это Чана? Тем более нет.

Они доходят до подъезда в тот момент, когда вокруг уже загораются фонари. Минхо старается на Чана вообще по возможности не смотреть, потому что после недавних событий от улыбки Чана у Минхо рушатся не просто небоскрёбы, а целые города. Но он всё-таки ловит краем глаза его покрасневшие от холода уши, щёки и кончик носа, и начинает злиться. Потому что это всё как-то по-дебильному, потому что они _уже_ были ближе, чем ещё когда-либо смогут, потому что не надо было тогда вообще всего этого делать, если теперь получается так. Но, возможно, именно эта злость и даёт ему силы на то, чтобы сделать ещё одну ставку. И он очень надеется, что не проебётся в этот раз, потому что сейчас он ставит все свои чувства, сердце, которые у него, удивительно, но тоже есть, и всю свою жизнь. 

Минхо делает ставку, невесомо, почти не касаясь пальцами, приподнимает лицо Чана за подбородок и целует.

Минхо делает ставку и чувствует, как Чан улыбается в поцелуй, когда целует его в ответ. 

Внутри Минхо рушится и падает последний небоскрёб и начинает таять лёд. Хоть и лёд этот на самом деле — всего-то изморозь на утренней траве в середине октября.

**Author's Note:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_265


End file.
